Kill Me Now!
by The-Girl-With-The-Black-Wings
Summary: Hi, I'm Max. I used to be invisible to the world. Tell everyone thought I tried to off myself. Yea I didn't. Kill Me NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Hey People! This is my second fanfic (well 3****rd**** if you count the poem). Be nice and I hope you like it.**

**Kill Me Now! - Chapter 1 **

**Max P.O.V.**

"Mom I'm going out for a while" I screamed to my mother.

"Okay don't stay out to late" She screamed back. Screaming must really be a family problem I thought to myself as I grabbed my bag filled with extra money, my cell phone, house key, and all the jazz. I walked out of the door and down the front steps. I grabbed my skateboard and started walking to the skate park.

Before I get too ahead of myself.

I'm Max, short for Maximum but just call me Max unless you want your face rearranged. Yea I know Anger issues. I'm about 5' too tall. Not too small. I have dirty blonde hair that goes to about three inches above my belly button.

Picking up speed I made finally made it too the skate park. I put my extra stuff into one of the small lockers, put my skateboard down and pushed off. I skated around for a couple hours doing tricks here and there. I picked up speed, loving the feeling of the wind through my hair, and without realizing it I ran into another person. I skidded to a stop and saw the guy had fallen on the ground. Opps. The mysterious guy was wearing all black, even his eyes were black. It was kinda creepy and kinda cool.

"Sorry my fault" I said and helped the guy to his feet. Wow the Maximum Ride apologized. The world must be coming to an end.

The guy nodded and said

"Fang" I raised my eyebrows

"It's my name" Oh blonde moment. I shook my head. Sometimes I amaze myself.

"I'm Max and yes I know it's a guy's name" Fang nodded and with a last look her left. I raised my eyebrows and walked over to lockers. I grabbed my stuff and started walking to the ice cream shop down the street a little ways. In a few minutes I arrived and ordered a large chocolate ice cream cone. Some of the people gave me a weird look but soon wiped it off when I gave them my signature death glare. I finished my ice cream and decided I better start walking home or my mom was going to kill me and put my head about the fire place. I ran all the way toward the street I had to cross to get to my house. I looked both ways and saw a couple cars and felt a smirk slowly come onto my face. I started to run across the intersection and in my perfect world and car came speeding down the road

And hit my full force and 25 miles per hour.

**A/N: That the end people. I know it's short but think of it as a prologue. So love it? Hate it? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**A couple minutes ago I was listening to and Eminem song called Not afraid and I came across a part of a song that reminds me of the flock.( the Maximum Ride one) And it goes like this:**

**And I just can't keep living this way**

**So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage**

**I'm standing up, I'ma face my demons**

**I'm manning up, I'ma hold my ground**

**I've had enough, now I'm so fed up**

**Time to put my life back together right now! **

**Any one agree with me? Review please!**

**The-girl-with-the-black wings OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**I'm too freaking bored to think of anything cool/witty to put in my author note. Thanks to the 2 reviewers!**

**So without Further Ado**

**Chapter 2—Kill me Now!**

**Max P.O.V.**

***Flashback***

_I started to run across the intersection and in my perfect world a car came speeding down the road and hit me full force at 25 miles per hour._

***End Flashback***

All I felt was pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain. Well I think you get the idea. All I knew that I was running across the road, the car, hitting me at 25 miles per hour and then blacking out. I groaned a slowly opened my eyes, just to blink them about fifty times. I was in a room with white walls and bright Florissant lights. Talk about an ugh. I looked to the left and saw my arm was hooked up to multi machines. Double ugh. Looking up I saw my Mom crying. Triple Ugh.

"Mom" I said and shuddered at how I sounded. She gasped and rushed toward my bed.

"Max! You should have told me what was wrong, instead of trying to kill yourself!" She said, drying her tears. I raised my eyebrows. Was she going crazy? I didn't try to kill myself; the stupid driver hit me with his crappy car. This is my family were talking about, she probably was already crazy.

"What! I didn't try to kill myself!" I somewhat shouted. My mom gave me a look that said really Max? I nodded and she just left the room. Wow now rejected by my mother. That's an all time low and no I'm not talking about the band. I looked down and saw my ankle was broken and then to right just to see that my right arm is broken. Wonderful. (Sarcasm people). I heard the door open and saw that the doctor came in.

"Max your free to leave but were putting you on suicide watch" My jaw hit the floor.

"WHAT I DIDN'T FREAKING TRY TO KILL MYSELF" I screamed at him. He put his hands up in calm down way. He obviously hasn't met many girls because you never tell a girl to calm down! He came over and unhooked my from all the machines and walked out of the room without a second look. Great he probably thought I was crazy. No I was crazy.

I grumbled under my breath and attempted to wiggle into my clothes. In about ten minutes I had them on and was walking with my crutched to the lobby of the hotel room. I saw my mom waiting for me and I hobbled over to her.

"Ready to go?" She asked and I nodded. We walked out to the car and she helped me into the front seat. I closed the door and she got in the driver's seat and drove us home. She got out of the car and disappeared into the house. Well then two can play at that game. I grabbed my crutched and maneuvered my way out of the car. I hopped up the front steps with some difficulty and went into the living room. I collapsed on the couch because there is no way in hell that I was climbing the stair get to my room. I checked my phone and saw that it was about midnight. I wonder if any of my friends would be up. WAIT! I just remember I have no friend. I got comfy and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**THIS IS A LINE! :D**

"Come on Max, Get up its time for school!" My mom shouted in my ear. I groaned but got up. She threw my clothes and left the room. I grabbed my crutches and hopped to my room. I saw that my mom gave me a black t-shirt that says shut up and die, black shorts, some red leggings to go under the shorts because they were short and one black sneaker.** (Link to outfit to outfit on profile!)**. I hopped into the kitchen and ate some toast. I heard the bus and grabbed my bag. I waved bye to my mom and dad and hoped out to the bus.

The bus driver opened the bus door and she helped me up the steps. I nodded my thanks and she smiled at me. As I stepped into the middle aisle the whole bus went quite. Then everyone started whispering. I hopped to the last seat in the bus and put my bag in the next seat so no one could take the seat next to me. I look around and saw the most of the teenagers on the bus were staring at me. I heard someone whisper

"I heard she tried to kill herself"

Ugh. I leaned back and waited to get to the hell I call high school.

**A/N:**

**That's All! I know its short but longer then the first chapter! They will get longer over time. So love it? Hate it? Wanna give me a cookie? Wanna kill me with a sharp butcher knife? REVIEW! REVIEW! And feel free to ask me any questions!**

**The-girl-with-the-black-wings **

**Has left the building!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hey people! Sorry you had to wait like 2 days for an update. I've been kinda sorta busy… Well if you call being on vacation being busy… And look I'm still on vacation in Europe… I was singing while walking down the street and people stopped and watched. It was kinda cool. **

**Thanks to all my awesome Reviewer's!**

**To a reviewer named hermione321: I say it on while my friend was on Facebook and I thought Hey! I should write a story with that summery, I just changed the name from Katy (I think) to Max... So Tada! MAGIC! Thanks for the review!**

**It's like 11 O clock here so I couldn't sleep so I decided to write for u guys. Woot!**

**So without Further Ado**

**Chapter 3—Kill Me Now!**

**Max P.O.V.**

The bus pulled up to hell err I mean school and I waited for everyone to get off the bus before I made me grand entrance. And let me tell you having an arm and ankle broken wasn't the greatest thing in the world.

I crutched down the aisle of the bus and the driver helped my down the steps. I nodded my thanks again and stepped into view. It was so quite, that you could here a pin drop. I swear that's a new record! My school has about 845 people in it and we were never quite. The apocalypse must be coming! Time to take cover everyone!

I started the long walk up the front of the building and people keep coming up to me asking really annoying questions like:

"Can I help you?"

"Wanna sit with me at lunch"

"Were the greatest friends every let me help you"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Can I have your number?"

There a bunch of freaks. I thought you were suppose to get smarter through the years… guess not! I death glared at everyone and they all turned back to whatever they were doing… well everyone except some chick in a mini mini( yea I said Mini twice) skirt, a pink tank top that was two sizes too small and red stripper heels. She walked and stopped right in front of me.

"She tried to kill herself and I wouldn't blame her" Stripper girl screamed and everyone froze and turned to me. I raised my head up and looked her right in the eyes. She flinched but continued on:

"She's a freak! Just look at the way she dressed. She should of stayed dead" She screamed a pitch louder. I tried to move around but she pushed me back. I stumbled backward and almost fell. Yea almost.

I looked up and saw a girl with long brown hair and green eyes. I nodded my thanks and she smiled but frowned when she saw Stripper Girl standing there.

"Lisa leave her alone, ya bitchy slut" Stripper girl stuttered and tried to think of a good comeback. The girl standing next me pushed the Lisa girl hard, causing her to stumble. I made sure to put my foot out and she tripped and landed on her face.

I high fived the girl next to me and we both starting walked to the door.

"I'm JJ, short for Jennifer Joy. I know! What were my parents thinking?" The girl next to me said. I snorted and said:

"I'm Max, Nice to meet ya JJ" she nodded and took my bag. I lead her to my locker and unlocked it. I told her what books to get and she did it without any hesitation. She stood up and slammed the locker shut. It made a loud bang, causing everyone to get quite again and look towards us but they regretted it when I shot everyone my signature death glare.

"Nice" JJ said between laughs.

I made my first friend in fourteen years.

I was on a ROLL!

**A/N:**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**And feel free to ask questions. I love to answer them. And sorry that it's so short! Sorry!**

**Ugh School starts August 24****th****! Double ugh! Any one else's school start earlier than that? **

**QUESTION- Have any of you heard the song Take it Off by Kesha? Well it's stuck in my head and I can't stop singing the part that goes" There's a place downtown, Where the freaks all come around, It's a hole in the wall, It's a dirty free for all… (( Well you get the idea)) Look up the song on youtube if you want to hear the WHOLE SONG!**

**Well I think I'm gonna rap it up here because I can't find my contacts…again. (There all different colors. Right now I have the green ones) and I don't feel like wearing my dorky glasses so when I get off everything will get a little blurry. I near sited. Triple Ugh.**

**So anyway. BYE! AND REVIEW!**

**The-Girl-with-the-black-wings **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**Sorry Guy's I've been really busy lately. Well if you call playing a guitar and reading a book called "Incarceron by Catherine Fisher". Has anyone read that book? I think it's great. Poor Finn and Claudia. If you've read it DON'T tell me anything. I'm only on page 115, the part called Underground, The stars are legends. Also known as a few pages past Chapter Nine. Oh and I've also been on vacation. .Thanks to all the reviewer's. I think there was like four people who did. Which makes seven all together. *cue smiley face***

**To a reviewer named … Well I have no clue because they were anonymous and didn't leave a name: I know Lissa is spelled with two S's (My computer just fixed it that way) and has red hair. I've read so many Fanfic's with that in them, it's burned in my mind. I was describing JJ with the brown hair and green eyes NOT Lissa! Plus I thought Max called Brigit (Or however you spell it) red head wonder NOT Lissa. And I thought it would be fun to call Lissa a stripper. It's my life dream. Thanks anyway**

**To a reviewer named Dreamin'OfABlondeFang: Ugh having school all year round would kill me. I can barely stand the 10-11 month's that I have to go to school. That suck's! Oh and your welcome!(About the song)**

**To a reviewer named roylpain: THANKS! Times a million.**

**To a reviewer named HeAt-StRoKe: Why thank u… :D **

**Now that I have that out of my system. **

**Onwards to Chapter 4 **

**Of Kill Me Now!**

**Max P.O.V.**

The school day went fast and there were no more encounters with Lissa AKA school slut. Before I knew it I was curling up on the couch to go to bed.

**TIME SKIP**

The alarm clock on the table beside the couch went off and my fist went down hard on it... Opps I think I broke it. O well.

I jumped up and crutched to the bathroom. I attempted to take a shower and then got dressed. I put on a blue tank top with an owl on it (so glad I got my cast off on my arm), blue shorts with studs on one side, one blue and white plaid knee high converse, a gray beanie to cover up my bed head and a necklaces with wings on it.** ( A/N: Pretend Max got her arm cast off and outfit on profile) **

I crutched down the steps of my house towards the bus. Really it was easier to use crutches without a broken arm. I hopped up onto the bus and made my way towards the back. Really was the starring really necessary. I guess in this town it was.

The bus arrived at Hell and I hopped off first. I crutched towards the fence that surrounded the school and saw JJ with another girl leaning against the fence, waiting for me. I crutched up to them and smiled and JJ and raised one eyebrow.

"Max, this is Nudge. Nudge, this is Max" JJ said pointing at the mocha skinned girl. I nodded my hello.

"Heyy. Omg I love your shirt and those shoes are totally cute. OMG what happened to your ankle?" I raised my eyebrow. Did she just say that in one breath? Must be a new record.

"Umm... Thanks and I got hit by a car crossing the street to my house" She looked a little confused.

"Lissa said you tried to kill yourself" I groaned. Only Lissa.

"Lissa lied... She's just a lying slut" She giggled. I raised my eyebrow for the hundredth time today.

"Well Max, I think we'll be great friends" Wait! Hold your burritos. Did she just say friends? Guess she did. And just thinking that made me hungry for Mexican food.**( A/N: Me too Max)**

"Well come on guys, time for choir" I nodded and we started walking to choir

**IN THE CHOIR ROOM**

"Max will you please sing a song of your choice. I want to check your range" My eye's bugged out of my head. Did he really exspect me to sing? JJ nudged me forward and I sighed. Guess he did. I picked my favorite song and whispered it to the teacher, who just nodded. Well here we go…

**"Crazy Beautiful Life"( By Kesha)**

I'm in love, alright

With my crazy, beautiful life

With the parties, the disasters

With my friends all pretty & plastered

Every night we're down to go out

Waking up on a different couch

'Til the next night on the next flight

Yeah, I guess we're doing alright

Oh, oh, oh

We're falling in love

Oh, oh, oh

'Til the sun's coming up

Oh, oh, oh

Just living the life

Oh, oh, oh

Every single night we fight

To get a little high on life

To get a little something right

Something real, at least we try

Time after time

try dodging all the douche-bag guys

Try trading all the wasted times

For something real in this crazy life

I just hope some people see

There's nothing that I'm trying to be

Let me just stop all the shit talk

I know I'm the new bitch on the block

I've been through my sketchy phases

Been broke, been a shitty waitress

But I'm not now, guess it worked out

Got here by running my mouth

Oh, oh, oh

We're falling in love

Oh, oh, oh

'Til the sun's coming up

Oh, oh, oh

Just living the life

Oh, oh, oh

Every single night we fight

To get a little high on life

To get a little something right

Something real, at least we try

Time after time

Try dodging all the douche-bag guys

Try trading all the wasted times

For something real in this crazy life

Every single night we...

Every single night we fight

To get a little high on life

To get a little something right

Something real, at least we try

Time after time

try dodging all the douche-bag guys

Try trading all the wasted times

For something real in this crazy life

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

The whole room was silent. Was I really that bad? Then the whole room exploded in applause. I blushed a rushed back to my seat. JJ and Nudge patted my on the back and gave me thumbs up.

"Great Job, Max" I heard the choir teacher say… then the bell rang… to whatever class next

Remind me to ask JJ.

**A/N: That's all.. love it? Hate it? REVIEW PLZ**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry times a million. I haven't updated because I was on vacation and writing two other stories. You should check them out if you haven't. There called Ballard Game and Dancing to the Max. CHECK THEM OUT. I COMMAND YOU!**

**Ha-ha anyway I bet none of you are reading this so I'll get on to the story!**

**Disclaimer—I don't own Maximum Ride! Do I seem like an old man named James Patterson? I hope not! **

**Claimer- I own me, my dog, my cell phone, my bedroom, my mind, well you get the idea.**

**Thanks to all the reviewer's! **

**Onwards!**

**Chapter 5—Kill Me Now. **

**Max P.O.V **

"Max wake up!" Someone screamed in my ear. I sat bolt upright and blinked. There was Nudge standing over me.

"Nudge what the hell are you doing?" I asked still half asleep.

"Your mom let me in and I'm gonna give you a makeover" she squealed. I groaned and stepped off my bed.

"Whatever just nothing pink" I yawned for the hundredth time this morning. She squealed again and grabbed a bag off the floor. I raised my eyebrows but went into the bathroom to brush the wild mane I call my hair. I padded back into my room and sat down in the blue and black chair next to my desk. Nudge was busy throwing stuff out of the bag.

"Here put this on" she stuffed clothes in my hand and pushed me into the bathroom. I looked down and saw that Nudge gave me a cream colored tank top with a tree on it, a denim mini skirt, a gray scarf, and gray ankle boots with a western twang.**( Link to clothe on profile) **I mumbled a string of cuss words but managed to put all the clothes on. Thank god for the extra clothes in my locker at school. I'm so changing when I get there.

I stepped out of the bathroom and was attacked by Nudge and a curling iron. She pushed me down into a chair and put curls here and there.

"Max stop moving or I'm gonna burn you" I stopped and waited the dreadful ten minutes tell she was done. Thank god she didn't put any makeup on my face. I got up out of the chair and stretched. Stupid plastic chairs. I looked at Nudge and smiled. Seeing that I liked it she started to squeal like a ten year old at a Justin Beiber concert. I put my hands up to my ears and rushed down the steps.

"Come on Nudge were goona be late" I screamed up the stairs. Nudge came running down and grabbed her bag. My mom tossed me mine and we were out the door in five seconds. Must be a new record for Nudge.

"Guess were walking" I said to Nudge and she groaned. I laughed and I saw two guys coming out of a house. One of the guys tuned and waved at Nudge. Nudge grabbed my arm and basically ran up to the guys.

"Hey Iggy. Hey Fang" Nudge said to the blonde guy and the guy dressed in all black like the guy I meet at the skate park.

"Hey" Blondie said

"Yo"

"And who's the mysterious girl standing beside you, Nudge?" Blondie asked. Nudge let go out my arm.

"Well Iggy this is Max. Max, Iggy." Nudge pointed to me then to the blonde kid.

"And that's Fang" she said pointing to skateboard dude.

"I know we've met" I nodded toward Fang. Nudge's eyebrows went up.

"You have?"

"Yea at the skate park before I got hit by a car" I dragged out slowly.

"Oh so you're the one Lisa keeps talking about. He said you tried to kill yourself" I groaned and put my head back, making the world go upside down.

"What could you hate so much, that you tried to kill yourself?" Iggy asked. Okay now I was getting pissed. Nudge was looking up at Iggy and doing the cut your head off motion. Iggy put a finger up to her.

"I know your dad died and all but why?" tears started to well up in my eyes. My dad died had cancer and died six months ago. He was the best dad a person could ever have. He'd open the door for you if you didn't have a home; he'd give you a band aid if your hurt and he'd make you happy when you were sad.

I pushed past Iggy, Fang, and Nudges hand and started to run. That's all I ever do… Run. I heard Nudge shouting at Iggy.

"What the Fuck Iggy! Look what you did!" I turned my head around and saw Nudge running after me. I picked up speed and soon the only sound you could hear was shoes pounding against the concrete and Nudge calling my name.

I ran into the school gates and up the steps to the school door, pushing people out of my way. Heads turned as me and Nudge ran past them. I saw Darian and held out my hands. She through me my extra clothes bag and I ran into the restroom. Skidding to a stop I slammed the door shut and flipped the lock on the other side. It always seemed weird that they had locks on school restroom doors.** ( A/N: They do at my school too)**. I went into one of the disgustingly pink stalls and dumped all the clothes from my bag on the floor. I unbuckled my shoes and kicked them off. I quickly stripped( minds out of the gutter people) and put on black and white striped shirt, black skinny jeans, purple and white plaid knee high converse and black fingerless motorcycle gloves**( link to clothes on profile)**. I put the other clothes back in the bag and went and unlocked the door. I stepped back and slide down the wall into a sitting position. I put my hands around me knees and put my head on top of them. Why did Iggy have to bring that up? I know why because his an idiot along with Lisa.

The bathroom door creaked open and I looked up to see a girl with brown hair and grayish blue eyes come in. She was wearing a black green day shirt, black shorts with purple and white leggings underneath, black knee high converse, and a pink bow with an eyeball in the middle in her hair.**(A/N: Link on profile)**. I liked this girl for some odd reason. Maybe because she was different?

"Are you okay?" She asked and came forward and sat beside me.

"No" I mumbled into my knees.

"What's wrong" she asked with a little concern.

"Nothing" I mumbled.

"Well I can't help ya if you don't tell me, now can I?" she said. I snorted and looked up.

"Everyone keeps thinking that I tried to kill myself. And it's all because of Lisa" she nodded.

"Lisa the redheaded slut?" she asked and I nodded.

"Lisa's just a bitch. A fucking ho that won't get anywhere in her life" I started cracking up.

"I'm Max" I said and stuck out a hand.

"Hunter" she shook my hand and pulled me up.

"Well Hunter I think we're gonna be great friends" I said and she laughed.

"I'll help you take down Lisa but right now let's head out with our heads high" I laughed at her and nodded. She picked up my extra clothes bag and I picked up my school bag. We put our arms together in wizard of arm fashion and walked out of the restroom. We both started to skip and we started to scream:

"Were off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz" I started cracking up and skidded to a stop at my locker. I motioned for her to put the clothes in my locked and she shoved them on top of all my junk. I slammed my locked shut and headed off to lunch.

I felt somehow with Hunter, the world got a little brighter.

**A/N:**

**That's a wrap!**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Hunter is my character! I made her up so I own her. Well she's one of my friends so eh o well. **

**So do you like Hunter?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**! **

**Well that's all **

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Being the nice person that I am! I'm going to update another chapter of Kill me now. **

**So that the author isn't soo long I'm gonna start writing right now.**

**Disclaimer-IDNOMR**

**Claimer- I own Hunter. **

**Onwards to **

**Chapter 6—Kill me now**

**Max P.O.V. **

Hunter and I pushed the doors open to the cafeteria, making them slam off the wall. Every head turned toward us.

"I wonder why there all starring?" I shouted and everyone turned back around to their lunch. I grabbed Hunter's arm and got in the lunch line. We both grabbed two pieces of Pizza, Gatorade, a cookie, and a bag of chips. We paid and I lead Hunter to what I dubbed as "My Lunch table".

I sat down next to Nudge. Guys this is Hunter. There were a few mummers of Hello's and Hey's. Hunter came and sat next to me.

"Hey I'm Nudge. Oh my god I love your shoes... hmph" I slapped my hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Sorry she talks a lot" Nudge licked my hand I pulled it back.

"Okay eww Nudge" I wiped her spit on her arm. I laughed at the look at her face. I heard the crackle of someone messing with a mike. I looked up to the stage in the cafeteria. The chubby principal was standing up there looking down at us.

"Excuse me students but for the rest of the school year were going to have free karaoke for everyone. So if you want to sing please come up by the stage" the principal pointed to the left of the stage were the steps are.

"Omg Max, you should totally sing" I groaned and swung my head around to look at Nudge.

"Do I have to?" I whined and she nodded.

"You got rid of the clothes, so you have to?" she nodded and crossed her arms. I groaned and went up the stage, standing behind Lissa.

"Well if it isn't Miss Kill herself" Lissa said.

"Shut up little Miss Bitch" i growled.

"I bet you can't even sing" she said and turned on her heel around.

"Well see" I somewhat shouted.

"Okay Lissa you can come up now" the principal said. Lissa took one last look at me and strutted up onto the stage. She whispered to the music teacher and he nodded and started to play the song and Lissa started to sing.

**("La La" by Ashlee Simpson)**

_You can dress me up in diamonds_

_You can dress me up in dirt_

_You can throw me like a line-man_

_I like it better when it hurts_

_Oh, I have waited here for you_

_I have waited_

_You make me wanna la la_

_in the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be a french maid_

_Where I'll meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You can meet me on an aero-plane_

_Or in the back of the bus_

_You can throw me like a boomerang_

_I'll come back and beat you up_

_Oh, I have waited here for you_

_Dont, keep me waiting_

_You make me wanna la la_

_in the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be a french maid_

_Where I'll meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna la la_

_in the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be a french maid_

_Where I'll meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna scream_

_I feel safe with you_

_I can be myself tonight_

_It's alright, with you_

_Cuz you hold, my secrets tight_

_You do, You do_

_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la_

_You make me wanna la la, la la la_

_You make me wanna la la_

_in the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be a french maid_

_When I'll meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna la la_

_in the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be a french maid_

_Where I'll meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la_

_You make me wanna la la, la la la la_

_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la_

_You make me wanna la la, la la la la_

_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la_

_You make me wanna la la, la la la la _

I covered by ears and crinkled my nose. She sang like a dying walrus on a beach. And I think everyone in the cafeteria agreed with me.

"Well Lissa that was... Um... interesting and Max your next" I nodded and walked up onto the stage and over to the music teacher. I whispered into his ear and he smiled and nodded. The music started to play and I got into my element and started to sing and dance a little:

**( Stupid Girls By P!nk)**

_Uhhuh, uhhuh_

_Stupid girl (woo), stupid girls, stupid girls_

I pointed to Lissa's group.

_Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back_

I pointed to myself and wiggled my finger, no

_porno paparazzi girls (yeah), I don't wanna be a stupid girl (uhhuh)_

_Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there_

_Laughing loud so all the little people stare_

_Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne _

_droppin' names_

_What happened to the dream of a girl president_

_She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent_

I pointed to Lisa group again

_They travel in packs of two or three_

_With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees_

_Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?_

_Oh where, oh where could they be? (yeah yeah yeah)_

I unhooked the mike from its stand and jumped off the stage and started to walk around.

_Maybe if I act like that,(woo) that guy will call me back_

_porno-paparazzi girls, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

I pointed to one of the dumb blondes in Lissa's group and flipped my hair back

_Maybe if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back (yeah)_

_Push up my bra like that (uh-huh), I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_(Break it down now)_

_The disease is growing, it's epidemic_

_I'm scared that there ain't a cure_

_The world believes it and I'm going crazy_

I put my hands on my head and shook it around

_I cannot take any more!_

_I'm so glad that I'll never fit in_

I jumped up onto my table and pulled up Nudge and Hunter with me.

_That will never be me_

We all started to dance around.

_Outcasts and girls with ambition_

_That's what I wanna see (c'mon)_

_Disasters all around_

_A world of despair_

_your only concern-_

I shook my hair around and messed up my hair

_Will it fuck up my hair?_

_(Do ya think? Do ya think? Do ya think?__

_(I like this, like this, like this)_

I jumped off the table and started to run around the cafeteria. Everyone's eyes falling on me.

_Pretty will you fuck me girl, silly, as a lucky girl_

_Pull my hair I'll suck it girl, stupid girl!_

_Pretty will you fuck me girl, silly, as a lucky girl_

_Pull my hair I'll suck it girl, stupid girl!_

I jumped up onto Lissa's table and started to dance and point

_Maybe if I_

_Act like that,_

_Flipping my blonde hair back..._

_Push up my bra like that, stupid girl! (girl girl girl)_

I pointed at Lissa and put on a smug look.

_Maybe if I act like that... push up my bra like that..._

_Stupid girl, stupid girl, stupid girl..._

On the last word I jumped over Lissa's head and landed on the floor softly

The whole cafeteria exploded in claps and whistles.

"Competition! Competition !" Everyone in the cafeteria shouted. So they wanted to vote on the best

"Everyone quite! So you guys want to vote on the best person?" the principal shouted over everyone. Everyone cheered.

"Okay, Max and Lissa get back up hear so we can vote right" I nodded and made my way back to the stage, Lissa following behind me. I jumped up onto the stage and handed the principal the mike. He took it and nodded his thanks.

"Okay everyone for Lissa" he rose up Lissa hand. There was a whole bunch of nose of Lissa table and a few mummers through the crowd.

"Okay, everyone for Max" he rose up my hand and almost everyone went wild. I smiled and looked at Lissa and put an L on my forehead. She growled and walked off the stage. Shoving me out the way. I stumbled forward and came crashing off the stage. I braced for impact and let's say it stung a little when I hit. I coughed and set up. Was it me or was I always getting the short end of the stick?

"Lissa Mathews! Detention for four weeks" The principal shouted. The whole room was dead quite.

"But" she whined.

"No but's. Starting today you'll be helping the janitor" the principal shouted. I laid back onto the ground. Ahh cool cafeteria floor. I sat up and heaved myself to my feet. Limping a little because I just got my cast off. I bent my left wrist back a little and let us a little shriek. Man that hurt. The principal and everyone's head turned back to me.

"Max, are you all right?" I shook my head no.

"I think I sprained my wrist" the principal nodded and told me to go to the nurse's office.

All I could think of was this all happened in a school's cafeteria!

**A/N:**

**Well that's all! **

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**Poor Max. well review anyways and I love both of those songs!**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people I'm back. So sorry that I didn't update. I've been in New York, been chased thru some woods and a cemetery by some crazy stalker, been taking fighting classing, karate and kick-boxing, had to practice my dancing (street, modern, ballet, tap and free style). All in a day's work but really being chased by a crazy stalker guy was kinda creepy. **

**I got one review. Only review! You people suck. **

**Thanks BookWorm2011 for your review. It was awesome.**

**Okay I have my own theme song now. It's Trouble by Pink. Look it up.**

**Okay without any crazy stalkers around I'm gonna continue to the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7—Kill me now!**

**Max P.O.V **

I stood up and walked over to our lunch table. I sat down and everyone at the table was looking at me like I grew a second head, which I'm sure I didn't. Okay this was getting a little awkward.

"What?" I questioned, more like shouted.

"Uhh Max, Shouldn't you go the nurse's office for your hand?" Nudge asked. I shrugged.

"I probably should but I'm still hungry!" I whined. Hunter rolled her eyes.

"I'll take her Nudge" Hunter said to Nudge and Nudge nodded. Hunter came to stand beside me and pulled me up with my good arm.

"Nice meeting you Nudge" she shouted and she pulled me out of the less crowded cafeteria.

"Hey slow down! Injured person here!" I shouted as Hunter continued to go faster.

"Oh hush!" she said and turned the corner and open a door to our left. She pushed me in and went into a little office. I turned around and sat on one of the plastic green chairs. I looked through the glass of the little office and saw the Nurse nod and follow Hunter out of the office.

"That's her" she said and pointed to me. The nursed nodded and came and knelt in front of me. She grabbed my arm and bent it out and bent my wrist back a little without any warning. I screamed. No wonder they call her the nurse from hell.

The nurse nodded and went a got a wrist brace looking thing. She slides it on my wrist and fastened it.

"You're free to go." The nurse said in a flat voice and went back into her office. I rubbed my wrist. Defiantly the nurse from hell.

I walked out of the Nurse's office and Hunter followed.

"Come on Max. There's no way were going to the rest of our classes" Hunter said and grabbed my arm. We both looked around and the corner and saw just a few student loitering around. We sneaked past them and took a right. Right on cue the principal came walking down the hallway. Hunter looked back and nodded toward the gym lobby. I nodded and we both sprinted across the hallway and down the steps. We heard the principal's loud footsteps behind us. Hunter grabbed my arm and we flattened ourselves against the soda machines side. We heard the footsteps stop then heard them move on down the hallway.

Hunter peeked around the corner and waved me forward. We pushed open the gym lobby doors and pounded down the steps. Converse hit pavement and we flew across the street and around the corner. We both skidded to a stop and Hunter bent over to catch her breath. When she stood up she has a wicked grin on her face. We high fived.

"That… was… awesome" Hunter said between pants and I nodded and joined her in the wicked grin contest.

"And I need to work out more" She said and wipped sweat off her forehead. I started snickering.

"Soo wanna go over to my house?" Hunter asked and started to jump up and down like a five year old.

"Sure. Got nothing better to do." I said and she squealed, which made me a little nervious. Hunter grabbed my good wrist and started leading me down the street.

I sure know how to pick the crazy ones.

**A/N:**

**That's a wrap. Sorry that its short. Okay people I NEED IDEAD FOR THIS STORY! I am tottaly drawling a blank. **

**Review! **

**If you want to ask me question's you can PM me or send me and email at Soar_2_surviveyahoo(dot)com.**

**Just remove the word dot for a (.)**

**REVIEW!**

**BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people I'm back! It's been five days! And I'm gonna update… To the reviewer's!**

**To a reviewer named boxtoplad999: Thanks! Thanks for the idea too… it really got my brain juices flowing. **

**To a reviewer named Catlover10808: Thanks!**

**I got two reviews! Only 2! You people are pathetic! I want more reviews! Or no more of this story… This chapter's gonna be extra-long so you people review… **

**So without further ado**

**Chapter 8-Kill me now!**

**Max P.O.V.**

Hunter skidded to a stop and I pulled my wrist out of her death grip. I rubbed my wrist and looked up. My mouth dropped open at the sight in front of me. It was a HUGE brick mansion, about three or four stories high. It stretched to the left and right, taking up the whole block. Hunter walked up the fence that went from one side of the street to the other. The fence went around the whole property so no one could break in.

Hunter pressed a button on a weird looking speaker thing. A voice rang thru the speaker.

"How can I help you?" Hunter looked up at me and rolled her eyes.

"It's Hunter. Let me in Steve" the guy on the other in chuckled and told us to move back. Hunter grabbed my arm and pulled me back. The gate slowly creaked open and reveled a guy coming out of a little building right inside the gate.

Hunter let go of my arm and we both walked into. She walked up to the guy, Steve.

"Hey Steve, this is Max." I smiled and gave a small wave.

"Hello Miss…?" he questioned

"Ride" I said and he nodded.

"Well good afternoon Miss Ride. Miss Anderson your mother is looking for you" Hunter clenched her teeth and nodded. Steve motioned us to follow him and he led us to a black golf cart. Hunter jumped on the back and patted the seat next to her. I raised my eyebrow but jumped up next to her. Steve drove us up the _long _driveway and stopped at the front. Hunter waved to Steve and we both jumped off. She motioned me to follow her inside the house.

My jaw dropped open at the sight of the inside. There was a grand piano, a big chandler hanging from the ceiling and tons of pictures. A woman about the age of thirty came running in.

"Gwen!" She shouted and gave Hunter a hug. I raised my eyebrows.

"Mom" Hunter said slowly and patted her back. She mouthed to me "real name". I nodded my head.

"And who's this?" she asked pointing at me.

"Mother, this is my friend Max" Hunter said with a nod.

"Welcome to our home. Will you be staying for the party?"

"What party?" I asked.

"Oh it's just a party I throw every few month's" Hunter looked at me and gave me a pleading look while her mom's back was turn.

"Sure I'd love to stay" I said with a smile and her mom smiled. Guess her mom was nice.

"Lovely. Gwen?" she said and turned to Hunter.

"Yea" she said and clenched her teeth.

"Take Max upstairs to the dress room and ask the ladies there to get you two ready" her mom said and walked away.

Hunter sighed and grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry for what's about to happen?" she said and looked at me with sympathy.

"My mom likes dressing me up when she has party's and she likes to go over the top so I stand out" I looked at her. What had she gotten me into? We climbed the steps and we stopped at a door and Hunter flung it open.

A lady about the age of forty grabbed me and Hunter and pulled us thru the door. She sat us down in chairs and began looking through the dresses. Hunter mouthed sorry as a lady pushed me into a make shift changing room with something that looked like a dress. I groaned. I shook out the dress. It was a purple ball gown and kinda poufy around the bottom.** (A/N: Link to clothes of profile)** I mumbled a few cuss words and stripped out of my clothes and slide the dress on. I stepped out of the make shift dressing room and the lady zipped up the back. She pushed me back in the seat.

"Wait a minute please" she said and gave Hunter a dress and pushed her into the make shift changing room. Hunter shouted a few cuss words and I started giggling. Hunter stepped out with a frown on her face, which made me giggle even more. She was wearing a pink and white dress and it was huge and poufy at the bottom and I don't think Hunter was very happy about that.** (A/N: Link to outfit on profile)** The lady pushed Hunter in the chair beside me and turned her around to face me.

"O this is just the start of the party. After thirty minutes we'll be back up" Hunter said and I groaned. She nodded her head as one of the other lady's came behind me and started to assault my hair.** (A/N: Can't describe the hair. Just look at the hair of the model of Max dress on Profile. Her hair is perfect for the dress).**

After that she turned me around and started putting crap on my face. That included light purple eye shadow, light pink lip gloss and mascara. She turned me back around to look at the mirror and I frowned. She made me look like a Barbie doll. I turned toward Hunter and she had the same expression on her face.

The lady behind me put shoes in front of my feet and motioned for me to put them on. They were purple high heeled death traps. **(A/N: Link to shoes on profile). **I looked at her like she was crazy and she just shoved them on my feet.

"Watch it Bitch or I'm gonna break off all those fingers." The lady looked at me and nodded and went over to Hunter. Hey! Don't blame me. I'm a bit bi-polar when it comes to fancy clothes.

I watched as Hunter slide on her silver shoes. The lady started curling her hair and putting something that looked like makeup on her face. She tapped Hunter of the shoulder and she stood up. She held out her hand to me and I grabbed it. She hulled me to my feet and walked to the door. I followed, stumbling ever few steps. Hunter handed me my clothes and but my shoes on top.

She pulled me thru the door and led me to a little elevator down the hall. She pressed a button and the elevator door sprang open. We stepped inside and she pressed a little button that said 3 on it. Hunter looked at me.

"Now we get to pick our clothes. We just have to sneak from the dress lady. Because there's no way in hell I'm wearing this dress" I nodded. Hunter did look really funny in that dress. The elevator stopped with a ding and the doors slide open.

Hunter grabbed my arm and all but ran to a room at the end of the hall. She threw the door open and pulled me inside. She closed the door.

"Welcome to _my_ closet" she said and spread her arms wide. I snickered and followed her to one of the chairs on the other side of the closet I sat down and took off the high heels.

"Pick whatever you want from that side of the closet" she said and pointed to the side that had the dressy/fancy clothes. I nodded and put my normal clothes on the chair. I walked over as Hunter began scrubbing the makeup off her face.

"I say we go against the rules" Hunter said, popping up from behind me. I looked back at her.

"Sounds fun" she giggled and grabbed my hand and led me to the maze of a closet tell we stopped in front of what looked like clothes Hunter would wear every day.

She turned and looked at me and nodded. She took a dress off the hanger and threw it on my shoulder. She took one off for herself and she pointed me into a small looking dressing room. I sighed and nodded. I stripped out of the ugly purple dress and slide on the one Hunter gave me. I turned and looked in the mirror and started to laugh. She gave me a miny dress with a huge skull and rose of the side.**(A/N: Link on profile)** I stepped out of the room and nodded at Hunter, who was wearing a grey dress with bat's all over the front.**( A.N. Link of profile)** I laughed and gave her a thumbs up which she returned. She threw me a pair of black converse and took a pair of knee high black converse for herself.

We walked out of the room and back to the dreaded elevator. It dinged to a stop and her mom stepped out. Hunter's eyes went to the size of umm dinner plates and we took off running. Hunter led me around the corner and down two flights of steps were both stopped. She took out a hair tie and put my hair up in a side pony tail. I did the same to her. We stepped off the stair and ran out the front door.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand" I snickered and laughed.

We both took off running into the night.

**A/N:**

**That's a wrap!**

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**This was one of my favorite chapter's and I have both of those dresses mentioned above. The punk ones. They are awesome. **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. **

**THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU **

**I'M Updating all my stories! Except Lost souls. That one's kind of a goner. **

**So Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**Kill Me Now**

**Max P.O.V.**

We ran down the drive way, past a lot of fancy looking cars and limo's to the big gate. Standing beside the gate was Steve.

"Don't stay out to late Hunter and Max!" he yelled with a laughed as we ran out of the gate a down the street.

"Come on I know a club we can go to" Hunter said as we crossed over to Summit Street. I followed her to a big building with pulsing music coming out of the building.

"Hunter!" bellowed the big guy guarding the door. Hunter grabbed my hand and tugged me up to him.

"This is Max, she's with me" he nodded and gave Hunter a one arm hug.

"Go to see ya. Don't do what I wouldn't do" Hunter laughed and we walked into the pounding building. We walked up to the bar and Hunter ordered us both a beer. I raised my eyebrow.

"We're pretending like were actually eighteen" she whispered into my ear. I was sixteen which meant I would be legally able to drink in two years.** (A/N: Max had a friend for two years when she was a baby so she's sixteen. Got it. Pretend the age to drink is eighteen in this town)**. The bartender winked at Hunter, who just rolled her eyes and handed me my drink.

"Let's get wild!" I laughed and we clanked our cups. We chugged our very large drinks and I was already starting to feel a little pit tipsy. Hunter keep handing me one after another tell I had about three.

"Let's do this!" she shouted and stumbled out to the dance floor. Hunter whistled and a couple of hot looking guys came up to us.

"Max these are two of my friends. Jason and Tyler" I nodded and waved. Jason whispered into Tyler's ear and chuckled and nodded. Jason grabbed me around the waist and if I wasn't drunk out of my ass I wouldn't kicked his ass to next week. Tyler grabbed Hunter and they started to make out. I laughed and started to dance around Jason.

Jason grabbed my arm and took me into an unoccupied room and shut and locked the door. He pushed me against the wall and he started to kiss me and run his hand up my thigh. At first I was enjoying it like every other teen girl out there. Then it started to go downhill.

I saw him look open the door and point to a guy out there and he smirked and stood in front of the door. I heard the door close and lock from the outside.

I screamed but he slapped a hand over my mouth with a crack.

"You'll do what I say" I whimpered like a baby but nodded. Tough Max wasn't feeling so strong at the moment.

He cuffed my hands above my head and pushed me to the floor, taking my dress with him. With one last laugh he took what was actually good about my life, away from me.

**THIS A LINE NAMES JACK!**

Jason laughed once again and left the room, this time with the door unlocked. As blood trickled down my leg, I pulled on a pair of random pants and pulled my dress over my head. I limped out of the room, trying not to scream. I walked past the crowds of people feeling really paranoid. I didn't see Hunter anywhere and I hopped she didn't come to the fate I did.

I limped out of the club and down the dimly lit street, to find a figure crying in the middle of it. I limped a little faster to find Hunter sitting there with tears streaming down her face,

"Let me guess Jason did it to you to?" she asked barley above a whisper and I nodded, tears falling out my eyes now.

"I'm gonna go home. I'll see ya tomorrow Max. Call me or I'll text you" with that she set off down the street.

Staying out of the dark spots I limped up to my porch and collapsed on the pouch.

"Max?" I heard Fang's familiar voice ask but I didn't look up as the tears feel down my dirty face.

"What happened Max?" Fang ask and sat down beside me but I scouted away and lent my head against a post and started to let it aka cry.

I felt Fangs fingers under my chin and push it up to look him right in the eyes through my blurry tears.

"What happened Max?" he repeated and I looked him in the eyes.

"At the club… rap..." I didn't finish because my throat closed up and the water works started over again. Anger flashed through Fang's eyes and he held his arms opened. I feel into them like a two year old baby and he rubbed my back and murmured softly to me.

"I'll kill him for what he did to you Max" he whispered softly. How he knew who did it beats me. I nodded and sobbed some more.

Please god just KILL ME NOW!

**A/N:**

**I know it's short! I'm so so sorry! **

**But I'm trying to update all my stories before it's 7 o clock! I have homecoming tonight! *squeal*. Okay I should really stop that but my friends coming over at seven to help me get ready. WISH ME LUCK! I'll put my homecoming picture on here if you want to see me! Just tell me in a REVIEW!**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
